<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost: Dreamer by Crazyk422</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239338">Lost: Dreamer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyk422/pseuds/Crazyk422'>Crazyk422</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016), Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Boats and Ships, Book - Freeform, Children, Clock, Death, Experiment, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hearts, Hollow - Freeform, Home, Interesting, Letter, Loop, Memories, Mute - Freeform, Nature, Original Character - Freeform, Original Female Character - Freeform, Peculiar Children, Scary, Steady, The Past, Time - Freeform, Water, Writing, almost like magic, boyfriend/ girlfriend, calm, change, dream - Freeform, forgotten, movie, no talking, peculiar, postcard, relationship, reset, safe, strange, talk of death, unusual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:47:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyk422/pseuds/Crazyk422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Somethings happened to Jake's grandfather. </p><p>He decides to bring his friend on his journey. </p><p>At some point, Jake finds out that he is in fact peculiar. </p><p>Odette has yet to find out about her past. </p><p>How will she react to the news? </p><p>Will the children be happy to see their old friend? </p><p>More importantly, how will Enoch react to seeing the girl who makes his cold heart beat faster?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emma Bloom/Abraham Portman (past), Emma Bloom/Jacob Portman, Enoch O'Connor/ Odette Fergman (OC)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Stars</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Epigraph</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This will be based on the movie but include bits and pieces from the first book. </p><p>Nite that Odette has been reincarnated and this is why she doesn't remember anything about her past. </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Two friends are about to embark on the same journey but will discover different things. </p>
<p>After Jake loses his grandpa, he decides to go to the island he and Odette heard so much about as children. </p>
<p>He couldn't do this alone so he invited her to go with him, as a way for the two to get closure. </p>
<p>The two later discover something they never thought would be possible, they were supposed to be dead, right? </p>
<p>How could the children survive the bombing? </p>
<p>Soon Jake will uncover one of the horrible mysteries his grandfather tried to protect him from. </p>
<p>It's now up to Jake to do what his grandfather wasn't able to, protect the children and save other ymbrynes. </p>
<p>There's something else Jake's grandfather kept to himself... about Odette. </p>
<p>She's always felt as if there was some part of her that was missing. </p>
<p>Does the home hold the answers she's been looking for? </p>
<p>Will Odette understand why her heart beats faster when she's around the dead raiser? </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Odette attempted to kill the hollow but... it was too late.</p>
<p>The sweet, kind, and strong Victor was dead.</p>
<p>She used one of her peculiarities to push the hollow away from Victor.</p>
<p>Before the hollow fell off the small cliff it threw her to the side and she hit her head on a rock. She felt as though she couldn’t move and closed her eyes hoping that would ease her pain, it didn’t, it seemed as though the pain was getting worse.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Miss Peregrine ran after Odette, her bow and arrow in hand, when she rounded the corner all she could see was that Victor was dead, Odette was injured, and the hollow was coming back for more.</p>
<p>She shot an arrow through the hollow's eye, successfully killing it before she ran to check on Victor, shedding a tear when she saw he was in fact, dead.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Meanwhile Horace was trying to stop the other kids from going outside.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Enoch had managed to slip by him, running outside, stopping when he saw the dead hollow, Miss Peregrine leaning over Victor’s dead body, and Odette laying on the ground. He didn’t know what to feel at this moment, he didn’t stop to think about it because before he knew it, he was running towards Odette.</p>
<p>He fell onto his knees beside her, his arm stretched out in front of him before he pulled away, scared that he would bring her more pain.</p>
<p>Odette turned to see the brash, brunet, curly haired boy kneeling beside her. “Enoch.” she whispered, reaching out for him.</p>
<p>He scooted closer, pulling her onto his lap, her head rested on his chest. “It’s gonna be alright, love. You’ll be okay, just-just stay with me.” He murmured his Scottish accent was very noticeable. He lowered his forehead onto the top of her head as tears began to pool in his eyes, though none fell.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, tell everyone I’m sorry.” A lonely tear trickled down her check. Her peculiarity began to affect her, it looked like a ripple effect and a glitch combined.</p>
<p>Enoch shushed her. “No, you have nothing to be sorry for. You did your best, everyone knows that. They’ll be happy to know that you’re okay.” He brushed his thumb across her check and it helped with the pain, her head didn’t seem to hurt as much as before.</p>
<p>It was getting worse, her peculiarity was taking more of a toll on her body and the pain from her head injury was beginning to hurt more than before.</p>
<p>Miss Peregrine glanced over her shoulder, to see the two behind her then over at the home, she wanted to make sure that the children were still inside where it was safe, which they were. She rushed over towards Odette and Enoch, analyzing Odette’s condition. Miss Peregrine was whispering to Enoch, asking him what had happened.</p>
<p>Odette used the last little bit of strength she had in her to grasp Enoch’s arm, squeezing it to grab his attention. Miss Peregrine held onto Odette’s free hand. “I don’t want to forget.” Odette whispered, looking into Enoch’s eyes before closing them due to pain.</p>
<p>His brows furrowed together, confused by what she meant, soon after he shook his head, “You won’t forget. I know you won’t.” <em>‘Please don’t forget.’<em> He thought.</em></em></p>
<p>
  <em> <em>She opened her eyes, squinting due to the sunlight. “I will, I’m going to forget everything. I’ve dreamt of it.” A tear rolled down her face.</em> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <em>She started to fade away. </em> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <em>“No you won’t-''</em> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <em>Odette interrupted him. “I am. I’m going to forget everything. I’m going to forget you all and the home and, and, and.” She was hysterical now.</em> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <em>Enoch shook his head. “No, No. You can’t. You won’t. I know you won’t. Tell me you won’t forget. Promise me.”</em> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <em>“I can’t-”</em> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <em>“Mr. O’Connor.” Miss Peregrine said, interrupting him. </em> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <em>Odette and her had a talk, the two knew this was going to happen to Odette. Miss Peregrine made sure no one else knew about this. </em> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <em>“Promise me."</em> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <em>“I can’t-”</em> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <em>“Promise me you’ll try. You always tell me you keep your promises, please.” He pleaded with her, holding her close, turning his his so his cheek rested on the top of her head. </em> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <em>She knew he wouldn’t stop asking until she agreed. “I promise.” Odette nodded.</em> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <em>Enoch lifted his head off of her to look at her, only to see her give him a small smile before disappearing.</em> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <em>“No, no, no, no, no, no.” Enoch repeated. He didn’t want her to leave and forget everything, he never got to tell her... </em> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <em>“Come back. Come back.” He whispered, punching the ground, once or twice before he clenched the dirt that Odette laid upon.</em> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <em>Enoch turned to face Miss Peregrine, tears fell down trickled down his cheeks, only for Miss Peregrine to give him a solemn look.</em> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <em>“I’m sorry Mr. O’Connor.” Miss Peregrine stood up. “I know you two were close.”</em> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <em>Enoch stood up, angry with everything that happened. “You knew, didn’t you?! You knew and you didn’t tell me! You kept this secret! How long?!”</em> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <em>“How long, what? Mr. O’Connor.”</em> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <em>Enoch balled his fists, his face was red with fury, jaw clenched, his tears of sadness turned into tears of anger. “You know exactly what I’m asking. How long have you known?! That this would happen?!” </em> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <em>“I’ve known for some time. We-I couldn't lose another one of you children.” Miss Peregrine calmly answered him.</em> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <em>“Why didn't I know ?! Why did no one tell me?! Why?” He unclenched his fists before he ran inside the house, ignoring the children, locking himself in his room. He was too upset, he didn’t use his homunclus.</em> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <em>He stood behind his desk, slamming his hands down which caused his palms to sting, after that feeling went away, he sat on his bed.</em> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <em>Enoch was hunched over with his face buried in his hands, thinking about what occurred just moments ago and how he knew it wasn’t Odette or Miss Peregrine’s fault but his anger got the better of him.</em> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <em>  </em> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><em><b>A few days after the incident</b> </em> </em>
</p>
<p>After breaking the news to the children, Miss Peregrine brought Victor to his room and allowed everyone to mourn over the loss of Victor and Odette. Enoch didn't do much over the next few days, he stayed in his room crying over the loss of his best friend and the "disappearance" of Odette.</p>
<p>Enoch was sitting hunched over behind his desk, creating a new homunclus.</p>
<p>Emma knocked on the door. "Enoch."</p>
<p>"Go away." He grunted at her.</p>
<p>Emma sighed. "You know you're not the only who lost them. We all lost them too. Bronwyn lost her brother and we all lost someone we saw as a sister. So either you snap out of this or you can wallow alone in your room." Emma snapped at him, tired of his attitude.</p>
<p>After Emma stomped away, Enoch picked up a pen and threw it at the door. He let out a frustrated sigh, he had to get up to get the pen and because he knew Emma was right.</p>
<p>He picked up the pen, carelessly tossing it onto his desk. A few pieces of paper fell off, he walked back towards his desk, picking up the papers.</p>
<p>He set them on top of a notebook, turning to focus on his homunclus when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He saw a piece of paper sticking out of the notebook, he glared at it because he had no clue how or when it got there.</p>
<p>He pulled it out to see his name in familiar handwriting. He paused, part of him wanted to open it and see what she had written while the other part wanted to leave the letter alone.</p>
<p>He opened the envelope to see three pages, written front to back in the beautiful handwriting by the girl he longed to see again. The first page was a letter addressed to him and the last two pages consisted of little thoughts or poems about him and the home.</p>
<p>He set the two pages down, focusing more on the letter, he took a deep breath to prepare himself.</p>
<p>
  <em>My dearest, Enoch,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I don't know when you'll read this letter but I do hope it's soon. I don't want you to suffer any longer. I’m sorry that I couldn’t tell you about what was going to happen that dreadful day. I wished I could have told you, warned you about what would happen to both Victor and I. I begged and pleaded with Miss Peregrine but she felt it would have been better to keep this between us. I tried to talk Victor out of leaving or trying to leave, I tried to warn him that something bad would happen but he didn’t want to hear anything I had to say which is understandable, you two were always closer than he and I.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I wish you didn’t have to see any of that, I don’t want you to be in pain because you think you didn’t help but you did. You helped me more than you could ever know. I may have been in pain but you helped me, you being there helped me. I want you to know that I care for you, I believe always will, there will never be a part of me that won’t care for you. And I know that you are for me too. I may not remember you in the future but that doesn't mean I don't care because like I said before I care for you and I always will. Don’t you ever doubt how much I lo-care about you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Your dearest... friend<em> <em>Odette</em></em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>P.S. Don’t blame Miss Peregrine for not telling you, we did it to keep you and the others safe.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <em>-</em> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'You stupid girl, you knew you could tell me anything. I would give my life for you, I would do anything for you.'<em> He thought. </em></em>
</p>
<p>He thought back to when she first arrived at the home. The first time he showed her his homunclus. When he realized he enjoyed her company, and so forth.</p>
<p>He was crying, he pushed the letter and the envelope away so he didn’t ruin it. He realized that all the memories he created with the girl gave him a weird feeling in his heart and his stomach whenever he thought of her. He loves her.</p>
<p>“How could I be so stupid?” He muttered to himself. He couldn’t believe it took him this long to realize he loves her but now he can’t tell her because she’s gone. The thought makes his heart clench.</p>
<p>“I love her.” He kept repeating the mantra, wiping away his tears.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Over the years, it became a nightly routine for him to read the letter and the poems before he fell asleep. Re-reading the pages helped him sleep better and it made him feel closer to Odette.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>